Fluid-ejection devices eject fluid onto media. For example, one type of fluid-ejection device is an inkjet-printing device, which ejects ink onto media like paper to form an image on the media. A fluid-ejection device typically includes a number of fluid-ejection nozzles, each of which can eject fluid. For some types of fluid-ejection devices, such as thermal fluid-ejection devices, energy is applied to cause a fluid-ejection nozzle to eject fluid.